The prior art discloses an edge emitting semiconductor laser having a ridge waveguide geometry. The semiconductor laser is preferably produced from a III-V semiconductor material. The semiconductor laser is constructed in the form of layers arranged in an X-Z-plane. The layers are arranged one above another along a Y-axis. In the Y-Z-plane, the semiconductor laser has a stepped graduation from a narrower upper region toward a wider lower region. The layer sequence of the semiconductor laser comprises a P-type cladding layer, a waveguide, an active zone and a second waveguide and a second cladding layer. The stepped graduation is embodied in a manner adjoining the upper waveguide.